I want to learn how to fly
by Winged Lady Colette
Summary: No matter how much I love him, our friend ship will always come first, I will never ruin that... I will have to watch as others come and go from his life, then maybe someday he and I can be together, but I wouldn't hold my breath... I want to, but I wont.
1. Go fish

**I want to learn how to fly**

**A/N: Ok, this is just something that I want to try. This is my first KisaIta!! Please be gentle and enjoy!**

_Dear Itachi,_

_How has it been? It's been a few months sense we last talked. I just got your address. Don't worry, I'm not mad. I'm glad it finally came, though. I miss you so much, I wish you guys would just move back already. It sounds like you hate it in Suna. Convince your dad to get his old job back here in Kohona. I'm not the only one who misses you, everyone here does. Get this, Hidan got a good grade in math! He got a D+ on a test! Kakuzu about died of shock. He says the only reason he got it was cause you weren't there to get him distracted. He says that sense you weren't in his class, he had no one to talk to and get distracted by. He heard what the teacher was saying- and that's not the scary part though- the scary part is that he remembered some of it! I know right! The world has got to be close to exploding._

_So get this, we were hanging out at the pound and friken Ren came waltzing up to us like we were the best buds in the world or something. Then he started talking shit so Pein and Deidara dunked him the pound after Hidan and Kakuzu cursed him out, Konan actually made him cry, it was hilarious! I wish you were here, you would have thought it was hilarious, too._

_I miss you, Itachi. We all do and we want you to come home. It's not the same here without you. None of us are very happy anymore. I have no one to talk to, anymore. Your my best friend, Itachi, I just want you to come home._

_Sad friend,_

_Kisame Hoshigaki_

I seal up the letter and put it in the mail box after writing Itachi's address on it. If it were anyone else, I would be afraid they would be unable to read my sloppy handwriting, but Itachi's been able to find out how to read it. Something that I've always admired about him. He tries his best to be able to understand his friends.

I fall onto the couch next to Konan. She hands me my cards. I nod my thanks and look at Sasori.

"Got any 3s?"

Sasori smiles. "Go fish."

I curse and grab a card from the pile. Pein looks to me as Sasori asks Deidara for a 9. Deidara curses and gives it to him.

"So, Kisame, what did you write to Itachi?" He asks calmly. Slapping Tobi away after he tries to peak at Pein's cards while he was distracted with me. I laugh and run a hand through my hair.

"Just about how much we all miss him, about Ren and Hidan's D+ in math. Suff along that nature." I say.

"Yeah! That fucking D+ was some freaky shit!" Hidan exclaims. Kakuzu nods in agreement.

"I would have to agree." He says coyly, giving Hidan a pointed look. Hidan and Kakuzu erupted into an argument. They throw their cards down and yell at one another. Everyone else steals their cards to get more matches. They don't mind, their too focused on each other.

The game comes to an end like 10 minutes later with Sasori in first and Pein in second. We have nothing more to do so we all just sit there like a bunch of lumps, not doing anything. Konan finally says, "I miss Itachi." A small wave of sadness washes over me, cause I miss him too. He.... well.... we are best friends.

Kakuzu and Hidan just sit quietly for once. Deidara and Sasori both sigh. Konan and Pein share a look while Tobi stares out the window. I'm left to do nothing with another. Itachi and I would always be the one to look at each other and shrug. Now he's not here and I shrug alone.

Konan looks at me sympathetically. "Do you guys want pizza? I could order." she offers standing up.

Tobi jumps up. "Tobi does!"

Hidan and Kakuzu both say, "Oh hell yeah!"

Sasori nods while Deidara says, "Awesome, thanks Konan, un."

Pein nods as well as his wife walks over to the phone and calls.

Pein and Konan have been married for about 2 years now. They moved here about 5 years ago, together so that they could get married here at 15. They were only 14 so they had to wait a year but they have been together ever sense. They really love each other, and you can tell. They used to be childhood friends but they accidentally had sex at like 13 or something and decided to stay together just in case Konan was pregnant. She wasn't but the two of them became inseparable.

"While we wait, why not read us Itachi's letter?" Sasori grumbles hating the fact that he has to wait for the pizza to arrive. Everyone agrees so I dig around in my pocket and pull out Itachi's letter that I got right before I came here. Konan sits on Pien's lap and everyone leans back to listen. We all love Itachi. It sounds weird but we were like a group of thugs or a gang before he showed up. He changed us and we liked the change. Now, he's gone.

I clear my throat and start to read.

_Dear Kisame,_

_I'm so sorry that it took so long to write you. We've been so busy getting settled in that I never had the time. I really really hope you ain't mad at me. Well, you or the others. I miss you guys a lot. I'm sorry this letter is so short, but my mom wants me to help her out in the guest room so I have to get going now. How is everyone doing?_

_Your friend,_

_Itachi Uchiha_

Itachi's beautiful handwriting sprays across the page. I wish he would have been able to write more but I have to make due with what I have don't I?

Everyone sits in silence for a few moments taking in Itachi's few words. I realise how much everyone really missed him. We were all in bad shape before he showed up. I guess we kinda grew to depend on him. He never seemed to mind. But that's Itachi for you, never would say if something was bothering him or if he felt like he was being taken advantage of.

Deidara lets out a light laugh. "Remember when we first met Itachi? We all hated him so much and yet he didn't seem to mind, un."

I feel a smile curve to my lips. "Yeah, and he managed to get Kakuzu and Hidan out of trouble and would except nothing as a thank you." Sasori adds.

Pein nods. "He offered to help Konan pick out a dress."

Konan laughs at the memory. "He has such better taste then I do! He even helped Deidara plan the wedding with me and never asked for a thank you or seem to have seen any of them coming."

"Tobi noticed that too, Konan-chan. Every time someone said thank you to Itachi-san, he would be surprised!" Tobi says, looking away from the window.

We all sit there quietly thinking about our dear raven haired friend. I can't ignore the small pain in my chest where my heart is at the thought of us all loosing contact with one another. About us loosing contact with him.

**A/N: How was that? Please let me know if you want me to continue!! Please rate and review and have a good day.**


	2. Home when I can

**I want to learn how to fly**

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update. Please enjoy!**

I sit up til midnight thinking about my best friend and all the fun times he and I had together. He and I would do next to everything together. I spent most of my time at his house, along with everyone else, that Mikoto would tell us to do things as well. She would say that we were all her children and that she really loved us. It's a little weird but she is so nice and she does seem to really like us. Whenever I didn't want to go home, Mikoto would offer to let me stay the night.

Itachi never minded. He would always smile when I told him that I didn't want to go home. He would make popcorn and we'd watch scary movies, bad movies, action movies, we even watched romance movies just to laugh and joke about the sappy love scenes. We did next to everything together.

I'm now very lonely without him. I would call him, but I don't know what time it is there and I'd rather not want to wake him up.

I turn to my side and close my eyes again, trying to fall back to sleep, but not before spotting the picture of Itachi and I at Itachi's 16th birthday. We had so much fun that night. We all went out for Pizza and ended up pissing out Waiter off who seemed to be crushing on Itachi. Of course, thought, Itachican't tell if someone is hitting on him unless they flat out say that they like him. He's next to oblivious when it comes to love or people flirting with him.

Ahh, all people have some kind of fluke. Although, that fluke works in my favor. I've had a crush on Itachifor about 4 years now, since he got here, and never got the nerve to ask him out. Maybe it was for the best. Maybe it was best for both of us to know nothing more beyond the boundariesof friendship with one another.

With that, I fell into a deep sleep...

**Itachi's POV**

I walk around this dull school court yard. I don't much like it here. Too much sand. I can tell my parents are thrilled with this home, either. Sasuke has clearly expressed his disapproval of this place. I can much say that I like here as well. I miss everyone at home. It feels like I've been apart from them for so long and I miss them. I hope Kisame got my letter and that he wasn't mad.

I sit down at a picnic table, sighing. I wonder what time it is at home. It's probably during school, I don't remember what the time ratio is. I want to call them, but at the same time, I don't. I've moved around before and I had to say goodbye to some really good friends, but what hurt a lot more was trying to stay friends with them.

They would write back less and less until they never bothered to write back at all. I wrote him a short and pitiful letter about a week ago and still haven't got a reply. Maybe he _is _mad at me.

I run my hand through my hair and sigh once more, pulling a little bit of sand from my hair. How in the world could Sasori live here for 10 years? I'm not surprised that he moved to Kohona. It's a lot better there. The education system is better there as well. It's not too bad here but I feel extremely smart here. I was really smart back home too, but this place is just sad.

I want to move back to Kohona so bad. I just hope my dad gets sick of this place soon, or I'll be forced to run away. It's bad enough I have to graduate here. I don't even know the people. Mr. Sarutobi wrote me a few days ago, telling me that I was welcome to come home and graduate there. He had already talked to my new Principal and made the arrangements. I was so happy. Mom is trying to talk dad into letting us go down there for the graduation. Hopefully, he'll listen. Hopefully.

I climb half-heartedly to my feet and walk back toward the school's entrence and head for my next class before the tardy bell rings, not that it matters.

* * *

I walk into my house and my mother comes floating up to me. "Itachi, good your home!" She gushes, giving me a hug and handing me an envelope. "It's from Kisame." she tells me. She gives me a sweet smile before leaving me alone with my mail. I run up to my room and open the door before leaping onto my bed, I open the envelope gently, and begin reading my best friends writing. His sloppy hand-writing scribbled across the page, although, I can tell more care was put into it to make it more legible.

I smile. He misses me, huh? How sweet, I was Hidan's distraction and now he's forces to learn! Boy, am I a bad person or what? Poor Hidan was forced to contain more in his head other then curse words and praises to his god, Jashin.

I walk over to my desk and pull out a clean sheet of paper to write back. Now, I'm gonna put more effort into this letter. The last one... it was a sorry excuse for a letter. I should have waited til I had more time, or written the rest at a later time. Oh well, I'll write more. I pull out my favorite black pen and scribble Kisame's address down neatly. I turn my attention to the blank paper and start writing.

_Dear Kisame,_

_It's been OK, I guess. There is so much sand down here. It's annoying the hell outta me. I don't know how Sasori could live down here as long as he did, considering all the sand and how bad the school system is. They make you wait like 10 minutes before class starts. No wonder he left. I'm surprised he's not a known-fellen down here. Ha, murdering all his classmates and teachers because they made him wait to damn much for too damn long. Haha. I could see it, couldn't you?_

_Anyway, I'm sorry about it taking so long to write, still. I'm glad your not mad at me. I'm also sorry about that sorry excuse of a letter that last one was, I hope you'll forgive me. I really miss you guys too, and about me hating Suna, you are so right my fishy friend. I can't stand this place, I want to move back twice as much as you want me home. Don't worry, Sasuke and I are already throwing the Suna sands that is suckishness into my father's face, hoping he'll get fed up and we can come back home. So far, no cigar._

_Haha, I'm Hidan's distraction in math class, that's too good. I guess there was one good thing that came from me leaving, too bad he'll never put it to good use for the rest of his life. Although, if he really did need help in math, he could always ask Kakuzu. He's the best at math. We all know why, though._

_Wow, you guys are so mean to Ren. He probably deserved it, but getting dunked, cursed at and being made to cry because of a girl is sad. I feel bad for him. What was he talking about? _

_I miss you too, Kisame. I miss everyone. Tell them that I miss them, wont you? Please be happy. I want you all to be happy, so please. Would you do it for me? I can't cause it really sucks here, but you guys have each other. You had each other long before I showed up. I miss you too, Kisame. You were my best friend, too. I love you guys. I know you're probably reading this out loud, so tell Hidan that I'm not being all gushy._

_I'll be home when I can,_

_Itachi Uchiha_

**A/N: How was that? Please let me know what you think!! Have a good day! Rate and Review!**


	3. his health

**I want to learn how to fly**

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update!! Please enjoy!**

**LovelyMystery- Thank you. I do have background knowledge on this. I have a friend that moved away. Most have. Thank you for the review.**

* * *

**Kisame's POV**

"'I love you guys.'" I read aloud to all the friends at lunch hour. All of them listening intently. Well, not all of them...

Hidan laughs. "Itachi's getting all gushy on us! Haha!"

A smile comes across my face as I continue to read. "'I know you are probably reading this out loud, so tell Hidan I'm not being all gushy.'" I read to them, a wide smile across my face. All the others start cracking up.

"Itachi knows you too well!" Deidara exclaims, laughing. Hidan pushes him off his seat like the bully that he is. He even ignored the blonde's threats to blow up his house.

"'I'll be home when I can, Itachi Uchiha.'" I conclude. All the others give thoughtful looks.

After his skillful recovery, Deidara sits down next to Sasori, again. He turns to him and asks, "So why didn't you kill them all, un?" Sasori stares forward blankly for a moment. Then, very slowly, he turns to the timid blond next to him. A dark, mysterious shadow cast over his face to give him more of a dangerous look.

"I did. No one wanted to remember how I kill. Nor did they ever want to be part of my killing web, so no one ever came after me. But I knew what I had done, and so did they. They all know. They don't talk about it, only allow it to be a sickening whisper in the back of their now wooden skulls, Deidara..." He says darkly. His eyes seem to be glowing red.

My eyes grow wide, but not nearly as wide as Deidara's eyes. "Is... that true... Sasori-sempai?" Tobi asks softly, hiding behind our skizofrentic friend, Zetsu. You can see him visibly shacking.

Pein sighs. "Sasori, knock it off," he says calmly. His arm slung loosly around Konan's shoulders. "I thought you promised me we would no longer talk about that deadly massacre in such a way again. Too much blood for one to be able to comprehend." Pein says. Tobi sways, about to pass out.

From the look on his face, I can't tell whether he is joking around or being serious. I mean, I know Sasori and Pein were friends for a long time, but... they can't be serious.... could they?

I look between the two. Not sure weither to be completely afraid or laugh my head off.

Sasori turn to look at me, like he heard my own thoughts he says, "I killed someone once."

I blink. "Oh? Well... who was it...?" I ask slowly, not sure if I really want to know.

His eyes harden in concentration. Like he didn't know whether to tell me or not. Finally he says, "It doesn't matter. No one heard him scream, so they'll never have proof that I killed him, unless you look at the dead body beneath Tobi's bed." he says lowly, then turns to our orange masked friend. "Oh yeah, by the way, I stuck a dead body under your bed like a week ago, I need you to make sure it's OK for me." he says blandly. Tobi totally faints this time.

Deidara gasps. "Danna! You did?!"

Sasori looks at him blankly. "No, you nimrod. If I did, why the hell would I tell you about it in broad daylight? Plus, I told so many of you. If I did commit a crime and told you, then I would have to kill you."

I laugh. He seriously had me going there for a second. You never know when it comes to Sasori. That guy is one of a kind. The bell rings to signify that lunch was over. I look at the others.

"I'm gonna skip, who's with me?" I ask. Hidan jumps up.

"I'll go, I have _math _next!" he spits hatefully. "Jashin should just spite damn numbers and equations."

"Danna and I already had art so we'll go, un." Deidara says after getting the OK nod from Sasori. Everyone agrees and we all walk off. We go to the Pizza shack down the street and start talking about nothing.

That is until Konan says, "Wait, where is Tobi?"

Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara and I start cracking up. We totally left him there in the parking lot at the school. That was priceless.

"I'll go get him," Zetsu says walking to the door. "**Damn brat needs to learn how to take care of himself or he'll never get anywhere in his own damn life.** Why must I always be his babysitter? **Cause the other fuckers sucker us into it."**

Zetsu sighs to himself and leaves.

Kakuzu turns to us and says, "Sometimes, Zetsu scares the hell outta me when he talks to himself."

Hidan rolls his maroon eyes. "As if, you asshole! You talk to your damn money!! You think _Zetsu_ has problems? Look in the mirror next time you get the fucking chance!"

That set them both into an argument. I roll my eyes and sigh. I lay my head onto my fist and look out the window over Sasori's fuzzy red head. He and Deidara just started, once again, arguing about 'true art' and shit along those lines. Pein and Konan were officially connected at the lips.

Sudden realization came to me. I need new friends. That was it. I needed new friends. Now, life made sense.

My phone vibrates in my pocket. I pull it out and look at the number. My eyes widen when I realize that it's Itachi.

"Shut up!" I yell. Everyone looks at me. "It's Itachi!" They all hush as I answer the phone and put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kisame, it's Itachi, how is everything?" Itachi's voice comes through. Low and velvety. Although, I notice how soft it sounds. Like he is so far away.

"I'm alright, hey Ita, are you sick?" I say, concerned. Itachi has such a terrible immune system. He's often sick. Although, he never lets it bother him. He told us that he was born extremely sick and that weakened his immune system. He told us to not worry and that it never got too bad and that it usually ended soon.

"Yeah, you sound terrible." Hidan throws in. Deidara punches him in the arm.

"Shut up, un!"

"Make me, Goldilocks!"

"I will, Satanist, un!"

"What did you say?! It's Jashin! Not fucking Satan! Jashin!"

"Oh shut up both of you," Kakuzu grumbles.

"No!" Both yell then Deidara adds, "un."

"Come on, guys," Itachi says softly. That shut them both up.

"Sorry, un."

"Yeah, sorry and shit like that."

I roll my eyes and look to the phone, trying to see if I could see my friend through the small devise. No such thing, though. I sigh and continue to stare at the phone.

"Itachi," Konan says motherly, "_are _you sick?"

You see, I'm not the only one who is worried about Itachi's health. I mean, yeah, you get used to the fact that he gets sick often, but when you see him or hear him when he's sick... it's almost like he's... well, never gonna recover. If you catch my meaning.

"I am feeling a little under the weather, but that doesn't matter, how are you guys?" Itachi says softly. His voice so far away. It breaks my heart to hear him.

"We're all OK," Pein says.

"So how is Suna?" Deidara asks.

"It's OK, other then the school system and all the sand." Itachi tells us. Then you hear heart wrenching coughs. One... two.... three.... four. Four coughs strong enough to make someone puke.

"Itachi," Sasori says calmly, although his eyes are slightly worried. "if I remember correctly, isn't it to be around midnight there? How come you are not in bed, sleeping?"

A soft cough this time but still equal heart wrenching. "I'm sorry. I figured you would be skipping or at lunch. I can't sleep. I've been staring at the ceiling for like an hour now. I'm so tired but every time I try to fall asleep, I cough really hard, so I'm gonna stay awake for a little while." he tells us.

What that really means is, "I'm sick and tired and I miss home. Tell me about it and allow your voices to lull me to sleep, please." So we did. Each of us took turns telling Itachi stuff. When Tobi and Zetsu came back they sat and talked to Itachi as well. And soon Itachi's replies were growing slower and I could tell he was about to fall asleep.

"So Tobi knew it was a boo-boo." Tobi was telling Itachi.

"........oh yeah....?"

Tobi smiles, I think. "Yes, Itachi-sempai! Now, Tobi thinks, Itachi-sempai should fall asleep!"

".............hm..? Yes....goodnight everyone..... and..... thank you." he mummers before the line goes dead.

**A/N: How was that? Please rate and review. Have a good day!**


	4. A memory from the past

**I want to learn how to fly**

* * *

_Sunaona Shiratori- Yes, I did. In a way. I still feel sad about it. No one likes it when their friends move away. Thank you for commenting! _

* * *

**Kisame's POV**

Konan looks around sympathetically. "I hate it when Itachi is sick. He always sounds so weak." She snuggles to Pein's chest, looking sad. He wraps his arm around her shoulders and kisses the side of her head.

I look back down at my silent phone. I almost wished that Itachi's voice would return so I could just listen to it. After a few moments, I grab my phone, close it and shove it into my pocket harshly. A twang of sadness washes over me and I suddenly wanted to be at home, looking at the wall or something.

"We understand, Love." he mumbles to her. She nods, looking around at us. Konan moves her pop bottle around absently.

"Tobi misses Itachi-sempai!" the orange masked man exclames, throwing his hands up in the air in exaggerated emphasis. I couldn't agree more with my annoying friend.

"Yeah," Hidan mutters, kicking Kakuzu's chair with his foot, half-heatedly. "I would rather he be here. That fucking Uchiha is like... I don't know... like, one of best friends, or something..." he mumbles then looks frustrated, "You know what? We should just go to Suna and fucking tell Itachi's father to move his and his family's asses back to Kohona or we'll beat him with a fucking bat or something!"

Kakuzu nods. "I've got a bat handy," he offers look around at us all. I smile a little.

"I know Itachi wants to come back," I say. "but I highly doubt he is going to be too pleased if we just show up and beat his dad up with a poll."

"Bat," Zetsu corrects me.

I roll my eyes. "Poll, bat? Who cares? Point is, beating up Fugaku Uchiha isn't going to get Itachi to come back." I tell the devil spawns, Kakuzu and Hidan, a little harsher then I meant to.

"I'll tell you what it will get you though," Sasori offers. I look at him, confused.

"And what would that be, Danna, un?" Deidara asks.

"A one way ticket to jail. Then you wont be seeing Itachi outside of visiting hours for quite some time."

Pein smiles a little. "How ironic," he mummers.

"What is?" I ask.

He pulls Konan closer, and looks around at all of us. "Itachi used to always tell us to not get into trouble, that he wouldn't bail us out." he says fondly.

I smile at the memory. Hidan and Kakuzu were saying how cool it would be to rob a bank or kill someone. The very first thing that Itachi said to them when that came out of their mouths was, "Well, it's your life, do what you wish, but I will not bail you out." he then gave all of us juvenile delinquints a stern look. "And that goes for all of you."

Tobi giggles, girlishly. "Hehe, Tobi remembers that. Very well, Tobi does."

Deidara sighs and glares at the annoying boy next to Zetsu. "Thanks for that_, Yoda_."

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

I hear that annoying beep and I know it can only mean one thing, it's time for school for that is my alarm clock. I feel a wave of heat pass my face and I close my eyes. I click my alarm off and lay there still, trying not to start to cough. Lately, it's extremely painful. it's 5:30. I have time to rest my eyes.

Someones shacking my shoulder. I jerk away, looking around confused. My dad is sitting on my bed, leaning over me. A serious look on his face. (Big shocker there) Mom was holding my hand, knelt next the bed, looking at me, worried.

I blink dumbly, looking over at my alarm clock. 8:40. "I'm late." I mumble, looking at it. My mind not fully registering that. The wave of heat returns to my face, and my tired muscles begins to bother me.

Dad puts his hand on my forehead, which leaves me to wonder how long they have been trying to wake me up, now. Sasuke must have found me when I didn't come down to walk with him to school and woke mother and father up.

He leaves it there for a moment saying, "You have a fever." Mom squeezes my hand.

"How do you feel?" she asks softly. Looking at me with big worried eyes.

I sigh, looking around tired. "I'm fine. I apologise for oversleeping Mother, Father." I sit up slowly. A wave of coughs consume me. I can stop or catch a breath in between. When they finally subside after what seems like hours, my body shakes. My stomach turning. My head light and my lungs ache.

Mom and dad just watch with concerned eyes. There is nothing else for them to do. I'll heal when I heal, until then, all anyone else can do is sit back and watch quietly.

"Go to sleep, Baby," Mom says softly, kissing my forehead. "I already called you in."

I look to my father. He doesn't like the idea of not getting a proper education. I was surprised that he was looking at me hard or coldly, in fact he was looking at me with worry and frightened.

Before I can comment on it, my back gives out, tired of holding my body up for as long as it had. My head connects with the pillow and my mind keeps going, all the way back to my dream world. A strange dream, I can't bring myself to remember.

* * *

**Memory from the past...**

"Happy Birthday, Weasel!" a chorus of voices yell when I enter the Pizza pallor. I blink surprised. Kisame laughs next to me. Everyone in the pallor looks over at us, curious as for all the ruckus.

"Happy Birthday, 'Tachi." he says. I look over at him.

"Remind me to kill you later," I say, but I can't stop myself from smiling. He grins, leading me to where all my friends, Sasuke and Naruto wait for me.

I was having a great time talking to everyone. My friends found it funny to start pissing the waitress off every time she came over here. I felt bad because she was so nice, but I already asked my friends to knock it off and be nice. It didn't work, but then agian, I would be surprised if it had worked.

Kisame loops his arm around me. We both lean close and smile. Konan snaps a picture. Kisame keeps his arm there for a moment longer before pulling away, leaving me curious about his hesitation.

Hidan rips the top off his straw wrapper. He puts his mouth on the straw and blow the rest of the wrapper pasted Kakuzu's face while he was counting my birthday money, distracting him.

"Knock it off, brat," he growls, looking back to my money and stops, realizing something. "I just forgot where the hell I was! Hidan you little shit head!" That set them both off and soon led into a heated curse-out. I sigh.

"Happy birthday me," I mutter.

After the manager came out and insisted that we leave I suggested (well, more like Pein told me to) that everyone should come over for a sleep over. I think they just want to suck up to my mother and annoy my father. Although, dad likes Pein and Konan. Konan is extremely polite and is careful to keep the other boys in line while Pein... well, everyone likes Pein.

"Some loud friends you've got," Sasuke points out, walking next to me on our way home.

"I like them," Naruto tells us. "They're funny!"

I laugh. "Yeah," Sasori agrees coming to the other side of me. "funny looking, that is."

Tobi trips on the curb after hugging Deidara and getting shoved away, bouncing off Kakuzu and Hidan while they were bumping chests and hit the curb. Konan quickly leaves Pein's side to help the poor boy out.

"So, Itachi," Deidara asks, standing next to Sasori. He pushes his blond hair behind his ear to see me better. "You gotta open our presents at your house, 'kay? Un?"

I blush a little at the thought of them getting me stuff. Knowing them, it'll probably be something embarrassing-and I'm to open them in front of my parents?- somehow that does not seem to be the best idea. Although, I don't want to my blond haired friend's feelings so I say, "Uh, yeah sure, Dei. When we get to my house."

Sasuke snickers like he knows why I was so hesitant. I shoot him a glare to silence him. He laughs harder. He whispers into Naruto's ear causing both of them to laugh even harder.

I bet some would be curious as to why my little brother and his friend would be at my birthday party. The answer is simple and it's the answer that Sasuke gave when I asked him this question. His smart-ass remark was, "Because I can, besides what kind of brother would I be if I were to not be at your party?"

See? The way he said it made everything OK. (note the sarcasm)

"So Itachi," Zetsu says slowly. I look at him from over my shoulder. "How is your birthday turning out? **Not that we care or anything. It can be crap for all we care."**

I shrug. "It's been good. I like it, it was kind of you guys to do this and I appreciate it."

Zetsu looks at me like he doesn't believe me. **"It's beevus and butthead's argueing, isn't it? **We can get them to shut up if that will help make your birthday better."

I smile a little. "Thank you for thinking of me. I'm OK, really. Besides, it's funny when they argue. They can be set off over the randomest things."

"And the dumbest." Sasori adds. Deidara nods.

"Danna has a point, un."

I smile. "I wasn't going to say that."

"But it's true. **Those fuckers argue over the dumbest shit the whole god damn world has seen."**

We walk up the stairs and into Sasuke and my house. When all the others pile in the first thing they say when mom comes into view with a smile on her face, happy to see us was, "Ahh! We're home!"


End file.
